Simple, But Not
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: Another short and sweet one-shot. Tenten talks of her love for the one and only Choji Akimichi.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Hello all. This is the first Naruto fic I have ever posted. Tried to do something simple and easy the first time around. Hope you don't mind the crack pairing. This is an idea that I could make into a full story, but I feel that it works well on it's own and that I might ruin it if I try to extend it.

If you think that it would make a good story and would like to see me attempt to explore it more, please let me know in a review. Criticize, also, if you feel the need. But words of encouragement are the best.

Happy reading!

**~.~.~.~.~**

To say that I love Choji Akimichi... Well, that would be an understatement. Ever since out fourth date I have been head-over-heals for the lovable and kindhearted man. No one has ever made me feel like it was okay to be myself the way he does.

Either people see me as a kunoichi who specializes in weapons or a girl who would rather go to the hot springs with the girls then spar with the boys. Not saying I don't like the hot springs nor hanging out with my girlfriends, I just like the thrill sparing brings and the camaraderie I have with my male teammates.

Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga are my best friends. We have been through a lot together. To be honest, I was actually worried how Choji would react when he realized just how close the three of us are (if they did not scare him away first). We are comfortable around each other and treat each others as siblings do. Neji is the stoic older brother, I'm the protected and sometimes left out middle sister while Lee is the goofy younger brother. Making Gai-sensei our overbearing uncle.

I feel like we have made this makeshift family because none of us have one of our own. Neji has his uncle and cousins, but they were never close. That's one of the many things I love about Choji's family. They never made me feel unwanted. From the first time I was introduced to them, they have welcomed me with open arms. I can't say the same when Choji met my _family_.

Gai and Lee both tried to intimidate Choji the first time I introduced our long time friend to be my boyfriend and Neji just glared. I'm not sure if they were trying to scare him or if they were just crazy enough to believe he was not good enough. Either way, Choji must have passed, because when the training session was over (yes, I took him to train with us), Gai-sensei welcomed him with a bear hug and manly tears about his lovely lotus finding such a youthful and kind man to court.

Lee and Neji were also acting more like before Choji and I started dating. Men. No, boys. For they were all acting immature. Choji just brushed them off with a smile and then joined in the fun of an all out spar. Although, he might have blended in a little more then I was expecting or hopping. At times, he was just as loud as Lee and as determined as Neji.

Back to the Akimichis, when Choji invited me over for dinner to meet them I was nervous. I have never been introduced as someone's girlfriend before and it scared me. I was afraid they would not like me and that if they asked him to, Choji would leave me.

My fears, however, were uncalled for. For as soon as we walked in the door, I was caught up in the arms of Mrs. Akimichi. I saw over her shoulder (as I tried to breath) that Choji's father had a hand on his son's shoulder and they were both watching us with loving approval in their eyes and soft smiles on their faces.

It seemed I was accepted before ever meeting them. It makes me wander what Choji had told them about me to begin with. It's one thing he will not tell me.

I do love my soon to be in-laws, yes, I said in-laws. They never make me feel unwanted or like an outsider. Mrs. Akimichi has taught me how to cook and Mr. Akimichi has allowed me to train with him and Choji a few times. I really can't wait until I myself am an Akimichi, even if it's only in name. Good thing I don't have to wait long. Our wedding is tomorrow. I'm not nervous or scared. I know that I have nothing to worry about with a life with Choji.

My Love has confided in me that the reason he was never worried about my odd relationship with my team was because I was the first girl to approach him. To want to get to know him better. To love him. He said that he cherishes me so much, because I gave him a chance. Plus, just being myself helps makes him feel like a being better man. I'm can't say that I really understood that last statement, but I'm sure it was a good thing.

I don't want you to think that our lives are nothing but sunshine and rainbows. We are shinobi of the Leaf, we fight for our lives and the lives of all who live here every time we are out on a mission. There is always a chance I could loose Choji or him me, but we try not to think to much on that and wish each other luck with the other goes away.

I can't guarantee that everything will be alright and that we will always be happy, but we love each other. Love can overcome a lot in life. I do believe that we will try and be our best selves for each other and I look forward to building a life around that love.


End file.
